Electronic cigarettes on the market at present comprises an electronic cigarette that a battery assembly and an atomization assembly are detachably connected with each other, and a disposable electronic cigarette that the battery assembly and the atomization assembly share an outer sleeve, all the atomization assemblies of the electronic cigarettes comprise heating wire assemblies, when the electronic cigarettes are working, the heating members of the heating wire assemblies emit heat to atomize e-liquid to achieve an effect of producing smoke.
In the prior art as shown in FIG. 1, the atomization assembly comprises a connection member 1 for connecting to the battery assembly, an atomization core 2 for atomizing e-liquid, an e-liquid retaining member 3 for storing the e-liquid and an atomization sleeve 4 sleeved outside the e-liquid retaining member 3.
Because the electronic cigarettes imitate maximally real cigarettes in shape, size and weight, in order to make users easy to accept, the atomization sleeve need to imitate the softness of real cigarettes to improve the users' experience; in this case, the hardness of the battery sleeve and the atomization sleeve is usually low, causing that the battery sleeve, the connection member 1 and the atomization sleeve cannot be connected through common thread connection structures, thus the structure of the atomization assembly and the electronic cigarette need to be improved.